There is known an electronic payment system in which electronic information (electronic value) having a monetary value is held in an electronic value holding medium such as an IC chip and the electronic value holding medium holding the electronic value is held over a payment terminal to make a payment. In such electronic payment system, the payment is made by subtracting a payment amount from a balance of the electronic value held in the electronic value holding medium. However, when the balance of the electronic value is below the payment amount, the payment cannot be made. To address this, there have conventionally been proposed a technology of automatically recharging the electronic value when the balance of the electronic value held in the electronic value holding medium becomes equal to or less than a certain amount (for example, Patent Literature 1 below), and a technology of reloading a virtual change purse storing electronic money for use in paying a small amount of money with electronic money from a virtual wallet for use in paying a large amount of money (for example, Patent Literature 2 below).